


Quarantine - Stargate Style!

by Cosmic_Myths



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst?, Bonding, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Insomnia, Jonas and Vala interaction, Kid Fic, More tags to be added, Multi, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, slight crossover with Sanctuary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Myths/pseuds/Cosmic_Myths
Summary: A glimpse to see how everyone is handling quarantine. From cute ship moments to annoyed team mates. From AUs to canon where they’re annoyed they can’t just go through the gate. Welcome, on an adventure of completely unrelated one-shots and drabbles.
Relationships: Carson Beckett/Rodney McKay, Daniel Jackson/Vala Mal Doran, John Sheppard/Elizabeth Weir, Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	1. Small Spaces and Big Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “I have a horrible temper. I didn’t mean to snap at you. I’m sorry.”  
> Pairings: Established McBeck(Rodney McKay/Carson Beckett)  
> Fandom(s): Stargate Atlantis  
> Spoilers: None really.  
> Word Count: 743

Carson looks up from his position on the couch. Rodney’s been working on problems sent in from Atlantis for hours on end. He wakes up, gets coffee, begins work, eats while working, and sleeps. Carson’s really getting tired of it. It’s annoying enough that when Carson finally decided to bring Rodney to Scotland a lock down started and they weren’t even allowed out of the country, but it’s more annoying that Rodney has been completely ignoring him. 

“Ya know Rodney, there are plenty of capable scientists back on Atlantis. I’m sure they don’t need to send these problems every time the Daedalus is in orbit,” Carson says carefully. 

He gets no response and turns to look out the window. They’re staying in a small apartment that the airforce hastily got ready for them. They couldn’t get far from the base, certainly not far enough to one of their houses, before the lockdown and they weren’t allowed back at the SGC so they were stuck. It’s better than nothing, but there really isn’t anything to do. 

Carson stands up, walks over to Rodney, and places a hand on his shoulder. Finally, Rodney seems to notice him and turns. His face shows obvious annoyance at being interrupted.

“What, Carson?” 

His sentence is short and clipped. Straight to the point. Carson pulls over a chair and sits next to Rodney. He takes Rodney’s hand in his own and looks up at him.

“Take a break luv. We can watch a movie or I can teach you how to cook something.” Carson’s eyes are pleading as he speaks.

“Listen, I’m busy. It’s bad enough we’re stuck here, but now you’re actually trying to get me to stop working?! It’s the only thing keeping me sane in this goddamn quarantine!” 

Carson’s mouth is set in a firm line. He gets up and goes to the bedroom. It’s late enough and he really doesn’t have the energy to do anything else at this point. As he lays in bed, he’s torn between hoping Rodney doesn’t see him like this and hoping Rodney will come in and apologize. He waits in bed for hours before finally falling asleep.

Rodney spends a few more hours on the equations and calculations before they’re done. Now, he has nothing to do. He looks at the time and realises he might as well sleep. He scans the bedroom and sees Carson sleeping. He feels bad for snapping at Carson, but doesn’t know how to apologize. 

He gets under the covers and instantly wraps his arms around Carson. He stays like that for a while. Maybe he’ll make Carson food tomorrow as an apology or they can watch a movie. Rodney smiles a bit now that he has a plan, but it doesn’t make the guilt go away. He sighs against Carson’s shoulder.

Carson woke up a while ago. When he did, he noticed that Rodney was in bed with him. He understands Rodney isn’t good with words or emotions. Things like this is usually how he apologies. 

Rodney can’t take the guilt any more. He figures, apologizing to a sleeping Carson is easy and will help him sleep at night. He shifts in the bed and props his head up with his arm.

“You know Carson, I have a horrible temper. I didn’t mean to snap at you. I’m sorry. I’m just anxious and a bit worried. We have no idea how long this lockdown will last and I’m worried we’ll never get back to Atlantis. After living in an alien city in another galaxy, it’s hard to adjust to living on Earth. Especially when there’s nothing to do. Except there is stuff to do. I’ve been ignoring you since quarantine started and I’m really sorry. You mean the world to me. I just have trouble opening up and I figured it’d be better to lose myself in my work. I’m sorry. I love you.”

Rodney’s voice is filled with regret as he apologises. Carson sighs and turns around to look at him. Rodney startles and his mouth opens and closes like a fish. Carson leans up and captures his lips in a kiss. At first Rodney’s a bit hesitant, but before Carson has a chance to also hesitate, the hesitance vanishes. 

“Just please don’t ignore me again, luv,” Carson says after the kiss. 

Rodney nods and dives back in for another kiss. It seems quarantine was about to get a bit more eventful.


	2. Rain Storms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vala meets her neighbor when they both decide to take a step onto their respective balconies. Conversation ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Rain  
> Pairings: Pre-Relationship Daniel/Vala  
> Fandom(s): Stargate Sg1 - AU  
> Spoilers: None!  
> Word Count: 761  
> \-------   
> Sorry about the late chapter(at least it's late in my side of the world). My internet was out all day, up until now at least.

Vala stares out of the window in boredom. Rain is pouring down in a way that perfectly matches her mood. She just wasn’t made for sheltering in place. She’s too energetic to handle staying in her apartment for weeks on end while only leaving to get groceries. It’s times like these that she wishes she lived in the countryside. At least then she could go further than her small balcony overlooking once busy streets. 

Deciding she’s had enough, Vala walks over to the balcony door. She slides the door open, leaves it open, and leans on the railings. She’s in a plain tank top—not at all the type of thing she’d normally wear—and is already beginning to get cold. She’s not planning on staying out long. 

For the most part, she’s shielded from the rain by the balcony above her. Sadly, as rain can be blown sideways, leaning on the railings means she will get wet. She contemplates between going inside, back to boredom, or dealing with the rain in the hopes that something interesting will happen.

“Not the best day to be out, is it?” 

She startles at the voice. Turning her head, she sees her neighbor standing on the balcony next to her. He seems more prepared for the weather than she is. He has a coat on and actual shoes. In his hands is a mug which contains some sort of warm liquid, judging by the steam coming off it. 

“Better than being bored in the prison that’s my apartment,” Vala says back. 

He smiles and Vala takes a bit of pride in it. She’s the kind of person who people either instantly like or instantly hate, there’s no inbetween. She’s glad her neighbor, her very handsome neighbor, seems to like her. 

“The name’s Daniel,” He says before taking another sip of his drink.

“Vala.”   
She watches in interest as he takes off his glasses, which had begun fogging up due to the difference in temperature between his drink and the outside world, and rubs them with the end of his shirt. She hadn’t even known she was living next to someone so beautiful. Actually, she doesn’t recall him living there. Perhaps he’s new? 

He puts his glasses back on and Vala decides that glasses are definitely attractive.

“Nice to meet you. I recently moved here for a job opportunity but then quarantine struck.” He laughs a little at the end of his sentence. Vala likes his laugh. 

“A job you say? What kind of job?”

Vala begins to forget about the cold. Her mind is too focused on the conversation. She hasn’t had a real conversation in so long, because everyone knows texting and zoom doesn’t count. 

“I’m an archeologist and a linguist. The local university had a job opening and I thought I’d take it.” 

Vala is a bit of a history buff herself, not that she’ll admit it to just anybody. She’s very interested in the different values things had throughout time. Perhaps it’s the part of her that wanted to be a pirate that causes this interest. When she was a girl, all she wanted was to find buried treasure and sail the seas. Now, she just teaches at the local— wait a minute. 

“The local university? As in, Prometheus University?” 

Daniel nods, though he has a questioning look on his face. 

“I teach the ancient literature course there. Ancient texts really are treasures, aren’t they?” 

Daniel looks surprised for a moment, before a smile returns to his face. He laughs a little and expresses his agreement with Vala’s statement. The two talk for nearly an hour. They talk about a range of things. From childhood dreams, Daniel’s still in shock from Vala’s story of how she stole her third grade teacher’s necklace, to how they’re losing their sanity in isolation. 

“At least I finally met someone interesting to talk to,” Vala confesses. “Though I am cold and have dinner to make. Say, will you be out here tomorrow?” 

Daniel’s eyes twinkle and Vala feels her heart skip a beat. She hasn’t felt this way in a long time, it’s unexpected but welcome. 

“Sure. It’ll be a nice change of pace. Goodnight Vala.” His voice is soft and Vala wonders if her genuine interest is showing. She wonders if she can see how vulnerable he makes her.

“It’s a date then.” She winks and Daniel playfully rolls his eyes. He got used to her flirtiness in the past hour. She thinks it’s a good defense to put up. At least the rain let up.


	3. Early Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An early morning which consist of Sam trying to get out of bed and Jack not letting her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “No, I’m not letting you go. It’s too early to get out of bed.”  
> Pairings: Jack O’Neill/Samantha Carter  
> Fandom(s): Stargate Sg1, Post-Series  
> Spoilers: No explicit spoilers, maybe a bit for s04e06: Window of Opportunity.  
> Word Count: 1247

Sam slowly blinks herself into consciousness. The fuzziness of the room soon focuses and she can see every detail in the closet doors. She shifts her gaze ever so slightly, and sees the alarm clock. It’s 6:00 AM and Sam figures she might as well get up now and try to get some work done. Except there’s one problem. Her body is being held between two arms and a very warm human pillow. 

“Jack,” she whispers.

She hears a grumble in response but nothing more. Despite herself, she giggles. He holds her tighter and she giggles a bit more. It was nice, waking up every morning like this. It’s not like she never woke up in the same vicinity as Jack before—they’d been on plenty of offworld missions and had gotten themselves stuck in the infirmary before—but this is different. These days she can wake up enveloped in warmth from both Jack and the blankets. She can hear the birds chirping softly as sunlight filters through the curtains. 

“Jack, I need to get up.” Sam tries again. 

“No, I’m not letting you go. It’s too early to get out of bed.” Jack’s voice is slurred with sleep. 

Sam sighs. She admits, part of her really just wants to stay here forever. The other part of her, the larger part, wants to get up and be productive. She can clean or do some work or call Daniel and Vala to see how they’re dealing with the base quarantine. She can do something with her day. 

“I need to get stuff done.” Sam squirms the slightest bit in his arms, half-heartedly trying to get free. 

“We’re in quarantine. There’s nothing to be done.” 

Sam stops squirming and sighs. He has a point. She can try to work on some of her personal projects from the SGC, but ultimately she has no deadline. There really isn’t any reason to get up this early, but she is up and she’s never really been able to fall back asleep. 

“Well, maybe I could make breakfast.” Sam winces. It’s a horrible excuse and she knows it. Apparently Jack knows it too. 

“I think the kids will murder you if they have to eat your scrambled eggs one more time,” Jack says, a bit more awake. 

Sam’s eyebrows crease at his comment. She thinks her scrambled eggs are pretty good. She knows Vala likes them. 

“I thought Amanda and Jacob liked my eggs,” Sam says, the slightest bit upset that they wouldn’t tell her. 

She feels Jack chuckle against her shoulder and it sends sparks flying through her body. She hums in the back of her throat in content. Jack seems to notice and Sam swears she can almost hear his smug smirk. She knows he always liked getting reactions out of her. 

“They do,” he says, trying to please her. “Anyone can get tired of food. Once, I even got tired of froot loops. Can you believe that?” 

Sam smiles and rolls over to look at him. His silver hair is messy and she impulsively runs her fingers through it. Her heart soars when he leans into her touch and she still can’t believe this was real. He’d been her commanding officer for so long. For so long their relationship was against regulation. Now though? Now they can be together in peace. 

“That was when you experienced the time loops, right?” 

He nods in response. That had been years ago, over a decade, during their fourth year at the SGC. Daniel had brought up the question asking if he had Teal’c ever did anything while knowing there’d be no consequences. She knows most of his stories from the loops, but she asks anyway. 

“What happened?” 

She watches his smirk widen and knows she said the right thing. He leans in closer to her, to the point where their breath begins to mix. She stares and takes in every aspect of him. She looks at his brown eyes, so full of life, before moving upward to the scar over his eyebrow. Finally, her gaze moves to his lips and very slowly he rolls on top of her, his face never moving further in the process.

“Let me show you,” he whispers.

He bends down and captures her lips in a fierce kiss. It’s like an electric shock and she knows it’s a good thing that he can make her feel this way after all this time. She runs her hands through his hair and to his back, she knows he loves it when she does that. His hands roam as well, before clutching clumps of her hair. He’s careful not to pull too tightly, she knows he’d hate to hurt her. 

After they pull away, they stare at each other's eyes and they’re so in love. It’s a kind of love that can’t be destroyed. It’s a love built upon years of relationship and being there for each other and trusting the other with their life. It’s a special kind of love, one that doesn’t come easily nor often. It’s a kind of love which should be valued.

“Still wanna leave?” Jack asks, though he already knows the answer.

Sam pretends to think about it for a minute, just for a minute, before leaning up and kissing him again. It’s shorter than the last, less passionate and more tender, but not any less filled with love. She pulls away and copies his smirk.

“Nah. I think I’ll stay here,” She answers. 

He smiles, leaning down for another kiss, ready to take it further, when the door bursts open. He quickly rolls onto his side of the best and grimaces in pain at the impact. Sam instantly turns to the door and he quickly manages to sit up and look as well.

In the doorway stands their 5 year-old daughter, Amanda. Trailing behind her is her 3 year-old brother, Jacob. Jacob’s blue eyes still hold sleep but Amanda’s brown eyes only hold excitement for a new day. 

“Mommy! Daddy! We need to finish the monopoly game!!” 

Right, that. Sam and Jack share a look, both had clearly forgotten about the monopoly game they started late last night. In fact, it had gotten so late that the kids had to go to sleep before they had the chance to finish. 

“Okay sweetie. We’ll be right down. Just give us a chance to get ready.” 

Amanda beams happily and all-but drags Jacob with her. He pouts ever so slightly, and Jack just knows it’s because Jacob would rather be learning about astronomy from Sam. Amanda’s interested too, Jack’s just surrounded by a scientist and future scientists, but once she has a goal she won’t let it go. In this case, the goal is winning monopoly, even if it is—Jack glances at the alarm clock— 6:18 AM. He sighs and looks at Sam.

“Apparently we’re getting up,” He says, only mildly annoyed. He’d never truly dislike spending time with his family. 

Sam smiles back.

“Apparently.” And then her smile turns to a smirk. “I win.” 

She gets off the bed and walks to the closet while Jack sits there in shock. He knows she can get competitive, but this?

“That does not count! You agreed to stay before Amanda came in here!”

Sam lets out a laugh and Jack tries to ignore the voice telling him to let her win just so he can hear more of her laugh.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”


	4. 3 Little Aliens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vala's thoughts on being stuck in quarantine with Jonas and Teal'c.
> 
> Or, 3 aliens trying to survive quarantine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: None  
> Pairings: None  
> Fandom(s): Stargate Sg1  
> Spoilers: None, really. Just know who Teal'c, Jonas, and Vala are.  
> Word Count: 280

Vala lets out another long sigh. She tries desperately to tune out the weather channel playing in the background and wonders how Jonas can deal with constantly watching it. It was a bit fascinating—during the first few minutes. She tries to focus on the noises of Teal’c cooking dinner in the kitchen. It’s their kitchen. The three alien members of Sg1 decided that the best way to really understand Earth culture was to take a few months off and really immerse themselves in a city. They weren’t in Colorado Springs, but rather in Pueblo, Colorado. They decided to do it together since that way they’d be around some familiar faces. It’s just their luck, getting quarantined during their few months away from the SGC.

“Jonas, can you please turn that thing off? I think I’m beginning to lose my mind,” Vala finally can’t take it anymore. 

Jonas turns the TV as she asks, and spins in his chair to look at her. She makes a mental note to take that chair away from him. It’s becoming equally annoying. 

“Why did you ask?” 

She opens her mouth to speak, but is interrupted by Teal’c entering the room. She glances behind Teal’c to see the table is already set. She momentarily glances to Jonas and notices that the question of the weather channel is to the back of his mind. 

“Dinner is complete,” Teal’c says. 

Jonas smiles and practically bounces off of his chair. Vala knows it’s something she’d do as well, but she’s too stubborn to admit it. She sighs, again, and gets up. Teal’c notices and raises an eyebrow. She brushes him off. It’s going to be a long quarantine.


	5. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Jack watch Sanctuary together and briefly reflect on the character "Helen Magnus". Just a brief chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: None  
> Pairings: Jack O’Neill/Samantha Carter  
> Fandom(s): Stargate Sg1 - Mentions of Sanctuary   
> Spoilers: Um, mostly spoilers for Sanctuary actually. Go watch that XD  
> Word Count: 186  
> \----  
> Another Drabble. Hopefully tomorrow's chapter will be longer.

“She kind of reminds me of you. Magnus.” Jack breaks the momentary silence.

During quarantine, Jack and Sam had taken to watching the tv show “Sanctuary”. Whenever they weren’t fishing, of course. Their typical day included fishing, then eating lunch, then going for a walk, then watching Sanctuary, and the night was usually different each day. Sam quite likes their routine.

“I guess. I think we’re still very different though,” Sam says.

“Of course, you’re much better,” Jack replies.

Sam let’s out a smile at that. Still, she can see the pain in Jack’s eyes. She can see the sympathy. Helen Magnus, while being very similar to Sam, had lost a child. That’s something Jack can sympathize with, it might even open up old wounds. So, Sam leans over to the other side of the couch, and hugs Jack. She just holds him, and she knows he’s thankful. She can tell by the way he holds his arms around her as they watch the credits scene.

“Another one?” Jack asks after a few moments. 

“Sure.” 

They don’t let go of each other for the entire episode.


	6. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack goes around and makes sure the members of his team are getting enough sleep during quarantine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “How long has it been since you’ve slept?”  
> Pairings: Jack O’Neill/Samantha Carter and Daniel Jackson/Vala Mal Doran  
> Fandom(s): Stargate Sg-1  
> Spoilers: No explicit spoilers  
> Word Count: 963

“How long has it been since you’ve slept?” 

Jack idly spins around in his chair while waiting for Daniel to answer. After a few minutes of waiting, he actually looks to where Daniel is. He’s staring at an artifact, but he’s not actually reading it. Jack gets up from his chair and places a hand on Daniel’s shoulder. Daniel jumps and looks back at Jack.

“When did you last sleep?” Jack asks again.

“Oh... um…,” Daniel says. “It’s been a while. I haven’t had time for work or sleep because I keep getting interrupted every time I—”

Just as he says that, Vala rounds the corner with a brilliant smile set in place. She looks cheerful, but not as cheerful as when the quarantine started. It’s taken a toll on everyone who’s stuck in the base. 

“Daniel, darling, come with me. We’re going to go get coffee! As a date, no buts.” 

Vala reaches over and grabs Daniel’s arm. Jack can’t help but chuckle as Daniel sends him a pleading look. So much for Daniel getting sleep. As Daniel is dragged down the hall, Jack decides to go check to see if the rest of the team is getting sleep.

He wanders the halls of the SGC for about 20 minutes before finding someone. Well, around 6 minutes ago he’d stumbled across Jonas. The alien was helping with a project on Earth when the coronavirus got really bad and some members on base got it. He’d since decided not to endanger his people by going back, even though they offered to test him, ignoring the fact that even they weren’t being given proper testing. When he had found Jonas, he’d been fast asleep in his office, the weather channel was playing idly in the background. 

“O’Neill,” Teal’c greets him with his usual bow.  
“Hey T!”

The two of them start walking down the hallway in sync, Jack being sure to keep an eye out for more members of Sg1. Teal’c seems lively enough, for Teal’c that is, but Jack still wasn’t sure. 

“Getting enough Kelno’reem?” 

“Indeed I have, O’Neill. Though there have been many distractions, I have managed to persuade the others to leave me in peace,” Teal’c says.

Jack nods at that, he really doesn’t doubt it. Teal’c has that atmosphere around him, and to those who don’t know him as well as Sg1 does, he can be very intimidating. At least Teal’c hasn’t lost his sanity, yet. 

Jack opens his mouth to respond, when he sees a tired Cameron Mitchell walk by them without any sort of acknowledgment. Jack and Teal’c turn around and watch Cam’s retreating form before Jack calls out,

“Mitchell!” 

He stops and turns around. He begins to walk back over to them in a sluggish motion. 

“Sir,” He replies. 

“You look like you’ve been through an onslaught of Ba’al clones,” Jack comments.

Cam laughs dryly. It’s the truth, really. He has heavy bags under his eyes and can barely keep a train of thought. He hadn’t really been able to sleep, what with Vala pestering him when she wasn’t pestering Daniel and the fact that the pandemic was heavy on his mind. He had meant to grab some coffee, hoping to wake himself up, when he noticed the mess was empty. Well, empty save for Daniel and Vala making out. That was not something he needed to see play out, so he left without getting coffee.

“Get some sleep, that’s an order,” Jack says. 

Cam lets out a sigh. Whether it’s a sigh of resignation or relief(or a mixture of both), he doesn’t know. He nods, makes a tired salute, and walks off to his quarters. He sincerely hopes the General will ban Vala from his room, because if he has to hear her complain about having nothing to do and Daniel not paying attention to her one more time, he will go seek out some deadly alien force to take him out. 

“T, I’m going to go find Sam. Catch ya later,” Jack says as he watches Cam walk away.

Teal’c smiles and nods his head before walking off on his own. Now, all Jack has to do is find Sam, should be easy, and convince her to stop working, not so easy. He begins heading off in the direction of her lab, hoping he’ll find a way to get her to go to bed. It takes him 4 minutes and 23 seconds to get to her lab. He tries to convince himself he wasn’t counting instead of making a plan. 

When he enters, she’s at her laptop, intently working on some project. She has bags under her eyes and, he takes a brief moment to count, 14 empty cups of coffee. It explains why people are beginning to complain about not having enough mugs. 

“Sam,” He says. 

She instantly looks up and sends him a smile that melts his heart. He walks over to her and she gets up to meet him halfway. Suddenly, she hugs him, and he hugs back. 

“Let’s go to our room, I think you need a nap.” 

Surprisingly, she nods her head. She steps out of the embrace, turns off her laptop, and takes his hand in hers. She looks exhausted but still so radiant. 

“Will you be staying with me,” She asks just before she yawns. 

He smiles a bit at her yawn and bends down. He places a kiss on the top of her head and a brief kiss on her lips. His smile turns to a smirk when she sighs in content.

“Always,” He answers.

She laughs an airy laugh before yawning again. He takes that as a sign and leads her off to their shared quarters. At least there are some good things about quarantine.


	7. Restless Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth can't sleep so John keeps her company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “You’re trembling”  
> Pairings: John Sheppard/Elizabeth Weir  
> Fandom(s): Stargate Atlantis  
> Spoilers: None  
> Word Count: 449

Elizabeth stares up at the cloudy sky as if pure will is enough to make the clouds disappear. Instead, rain begins to fall from the sky. She silently curses her luck. It’s 2 AM, freezing, and all she wants is to look at the sky. It’s bad enough that she’s going crazy during quarantine, but now it’s like nothing will comply with her wishes. 

She hears the glass door slide and footsteps come towards her. She turns around and stares into hazel eyes that she knows so well. She sends him a smile and he smiles back, though she can see the sleep in his eyes. She internally frowns—she hadn’t meant to wake him. 

“Elizabeth, you’re going to catch a cold. Look at you, you’re trembling. Come inside,” John says, reaching a hand towards her.

“I can’t sleep, John,” She answers.

It’s been happening for a few days now. She can’t fall asleep. She’s on edge, worried about her mother, worried about some of their friends. She’s worried about everything. John, however, gives her a knowing look. He has the ability to do that. He knows what’s bothering her and knows how to cheer her up.

“I didn’t say you need to come back to bed. Tea?” He offers.

She smiles, laughs a little, and takes his hand. Together they walk inside, making sure to lock the door, and head for the kitchen. He gets a kettle and begins boiling the water while she grabs the tea. She then grabs two mugs and makes sure to grab John’s favorite.

“Wanna watch a movie? Or do you want to just sit?” 

He’s so sincere and that’s one of the many reasons she fell in love with him. Of course there are other things. His smile, his eyes, the jokes he tells which always make her laugh, and really everything about him. 

“Just sit,” she says.

He nods and they walk up to the couch together. They huddle under a blanket and share whispered sentences with each other as they drink their tea. Elizabeth loves their conversations. She loves how, no matter what they talk about, he can manage to put a smile on her face. 

Later, when the stars do come out, they look at them together. John even gets out the telescope and Elizabeth can’t help but feel touched. She knows how much he hates putting it together. Together they look up at the stars, tell their own versions of the origins of different constellations, and bask in their love for each other as much as they bask in the starlight. Out of all the people on the planet, there really is no one she’d rather be quarantined with.


	8. Insecurities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vala reads some poetry written by her daughter.
> 
> Or, Vala's mind thinks of Adria while spending time with her second daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Tell me again”  
> Pairings: Jack O’Neill/Samantha Carter and Daniel Jackson/Vala Mal Doran  
> Fandom(s): Stargate Sg1, Post-Canon  
> Spoilers: No explicit spoilers, just make sure you’ve finished Sg1 as there are minor spoilers for the Ori plotline(specifically season 10)  
> Word Count: 677

_ Tell me again _

_ Of the walls of the SGC _

_ Of the shimmering event horizon _

_ Of the endless stars you visited _

_ Of all the adventures you went on. _

_ Tell me again _

_ Of the Goa’uld _

_ Of the Replicators _

_ Of the Ori _

_ Of all the enemies you faced. _

_ Tell me again _

_ Of the day you met each other _

_ Of the first sight _

_ Of the first conversation _

_ Of the moment you fell in love. _

_ Tell me again _

_ Of the reason you wouldn’t leave her _

_ Of the way you care about her, _

_ Of the way it’s a lot more than you’re supposed to _

_ Of the regulations placed in your way. _

_ Tell me again _

_ Of the story that is yours _

_ Of the the story of my aunt and uncle _

_ Of the story of a Colonel and a Major _

_ Of the story of Jack O’Neill and Samantha Carter. _

“This is a very nice poem, sweetie. Will you write one about your parents too?” Vala asks, glancing over the paper.

Her daughter shakes her head, her black curls going everywhere. Vala can’t stop the smile from forming on her face. Even so, she doesn’t understand why Roselynn doesn’t want to write a piece of poetry about her and Daniel.

“Why not, sweetie?”

Roselynn’s face brightens at the question. She giggles and shakes her head as if it’s a secret. Perhaps it is, Vala knows all about secrets. It seems her daughter picked up on that habit as well. Vala just hopes she won’t pick up on her old habit of stealing. 

The familiar figure of Daniel appears in the doorway. His glasses are nowhere to be seen and he’s holding a cup of coffee. His eyes squint and glance around as if looking for his lost glaces before he gives up and takes another sip of his drink. His eyes look at Vala and he gives a tired smile. She smiles back at him.

“She and Amanda are writing poetry for each other’s family to pass time in quarantine,” Daniel says.

Vala is pleased with this new understanding, but Roselynn doesn’t seem happy. She lets out an adorable gasp, one Daniel and Vala sometimes whisper about in the kitchen, and jumps up to her feet. She runs up to Daniel with a pout on her face and tugs at his shirt.

“Daddy! It was supposed to be a secret!” She exclaims. 

Daniel and Vala share a look of ‘oops’ before Daniel turns all his attention to Roselynn. Her blue eyes, her father’s eyes, are filled with unshed tears. Daniel sets his cup of coffee on her dresser by the door and crouches down to her level. 

“It’s okay Roselynn. Now it can be a family secret. Won’t that be fun? A little secret the rest of the galaxy doesn’t know about,” He says.

He always had a way of communicating with Roselynn that Vala seems to lack. Of course, during the night when she expresses her concerns about it he tells her it’s not true, but she can see it in their interaction. She knows neither of them had an ideal childhood, but she worries that her failure with Adria will interfere with her relationship with her second daughter. 

Daniel seems to notice her thoughts and instantly sends Roselynn her way. He tells her to let her mother in on the secret officially and then they can build a pillow fort where only people who know about the secret can enter. 

“Mommy! You can be part of the secret too! We’re going to build a base and not even our ships will be able to beam people in because they won’t know the secret!” Roselynn’s smile washes away Vala’s insecurities, at least for now, and she can’t resist the urge to pick her up.

As she spins her daughter in the air, the laughter like music to her ears, she sees Daniel smiling from the doorway. She’ll have to be sure to thank him tonight when they retire to bed. For now, they have some bonding time with their daughter. 

“Let’s go build that fort.” 


End file.
